


What's Mine Is Yours

by caustickitty



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caustickitty/pseuds/caustickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we discover that Elias and Klaus are good at sharing... at least when it comes to MC.</p><p><b>A warning:</b> I didn’t tag this with incest, because there isn’t any physical contact or attraction between Klaus and Elias. There is more of a voyeurism kink to this story than anything else. But it’s still a story about group sex with two brothers, so… yeah, if that kind of thing bothers you, you should probably skip this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several months ago for fun, and because I wanted to try writing a threesome (more difficult than I thought… so many hands and mouths). After it was finished I decided it wasn’t any good, and then kinda forgot about it. I recently got a new computer, and when I was going through my files it resurfaced. After rereading I thought it deserved another chance, and while it’s still far from perfect I figured I’d share it anyway. Better late than never, since there is a depressing lack of Elias/Klaus/MC out there!
> 
> The POV character is written with MC-like traits, but she’s never named or described. So... I guess she can be whoever you want her to be.

Like always, I hesitated in front of the door to the Prefect’s office.

Usually, it was quiet on the other side. The Emperor was a bit of a loner, after all. But this time I could hear low, muffled voices, and I moved my ear closer to the door, struggling to hear the conversation. I hoped to catch anything that could give me a clue as to why Klaus had called me to his office at such a late hour. But try as I might, I couldn’t make out anything useful.

Sucking in a deep breath to steel myself, I knocked on the door.

“Come in,” came Klaus’s voice.

When I entered, I was surprised to find both Goldstein brothers waiting for me inside.

Elias stood next to Klaus, who was seated in his Prefect’s chair, fingers grasping the handle of an elegant teacup. Elias’s face flushed red the moment my eyes met his, which was nothing I hadn’t seen before, but this time there was a hint of nervous expectation in his gaze that I wasn’t familiar with. It made me uneasy, and I looked to Klaus as if for an explanation. I was met with the same cold, steely expression he always gave me.

“You’re late,” said Klaus. He brought the steaming teacup to his lips and took a long sip, never breaking eye contact.

I’d taken pains to make sure that I didn’t show up late, and though I was tempted to, I didn’t dare let my eyes wander toward the clock on the bookshelf. Questioning anything Klaus said seemed like a bad idea, especially with how worried Elias looked.

I opened my mouth to start apologizing, but Klaus cut me off. “It’s no matter,” he said, placing the teacup on the table next to him. “If you’ll take a seat, I’ll get right to the point as to why you’re here.”

I lowered myself onto the wooden chair that had been placed opposite him, smoothing out my skirt as I sat. “Does this concern Elias as well?” I asked, looking back up at the younger brother.

Elias shifted his weight from one leg to the other, clearly uncomfortable. “Uh, y-yeah,” he said, averting his eyes.

“You really are thick sometimes,” snapped Klaus. “Of course it concerns him. Why else would he be here too?”

“R-right…” I stammered. “Sorry.”

Klaus straightened his back, folded his hands in his lap and shot me a grave look, as if he were about to deliver some terrible news. “Elias and I have… a bit of a dilemma, if you will,” he said. “And we hoped you might be willing to help us resolve it.” He paused a moment, idly adjusting the knot of his necktie.

“Of course!” I said enthusiastically, “I—”

“You’re already agreeing to help and you don’t even know what it is I want?” Klaus asked brusquely, sneering. “Just be quiet for a minute and let me finish.”

I pressed my lips shut.

Klaus sighed and rubbed his forehead before continuing. “We talk, between brothers, about many things. We discuss classmates, of course. Including you. And the last time we broached the topic — the topic of you, that is — well… let’s say we came to a realization.”

Klaus turned his gaze on his younger brother, as if urging him to elaborate.

After an awkward pause, Elias spoke. “W-we both like you!” he blurted out, red all the way to the tips of his ears. “I told Klaus how… um… how I think about you all the time… and he —”

“And I told Elias that I’ve been… interested in you too,” Klaus finished.

A heavy silence followed as I blinked a few times, stupefied. I struggled to process what I’d just heard, replaying it back in my head while staring at Klaus like an idiot.

This had to be a joke.

“Before you say anything,” Klaus continued, his voice wavering ever so slightly, “know that we don’t intend to start a fight over this. It’s safe to say both Elias and I are the jealous type, and we didn’t want this… issue to cause any strain between us. So we came to an agreement together. If you’re interested… we’d ask you to choose both of us.”

At this, I snapped out of my stunned silence. “Both of… W-what?” I stammered, my cheeks growing hot.

Elias took a cautious step forward. “I— I think you like both of us… right?” he asked, almost pleading.

My eyes darted between the two of them. “W-well, yes! I mean—” I paused to correct my outburst. “I mean, as colleagues!”

“Just as colleagues?” said Klaus, frowning. “Oh, that’s disappointing.” He turned to Elias. “I told you she’d let us down, didn’t I?”

I chewed my lip, unsure of what to say. Liking them as colleagues was only a half-truth, of course. I, like every other girl at the Academy, was enamored with the gorgeous, brilliant Goldstein brothers. And I was well aware how many of those other girls would gladly curse themselves to trade places with me at that moment. But it’s not like I could admit that to Elias and Klaus. I’d always forced any thoughts concerning them out of my mind, simply because I never thought I had a chance with either of them. The notion that both of them could be interested in someone like me…

“Um, I didn’t mean— n-not like… never mind.” My attempt at backpedaling only made me sound incoherent. I took a deep breath to compose myself. “If you’d just explain…”

“Well,” said Klaus. He paused before continuing. “We thought we could… share you.”

I swallowed so hard I nearly choked. “Wh-what? _Share me?_ ” I said, my voice catching in my throat and coming out like a squeak. “You can’t be serious… H-how does that work?”

“We don’t really know,” said Klaus. His lips curled into a smirk. “We thought we’d make it up as we go along. Only if you agree, of course.”

I froze, half-expecting them to break out into laughter at any second and reveal the entire situation to be an elaborate joke. But while Klaus might be one to pull something like that, I couldn’t picture Elias as a willing participant in such a cruel trick. Which could only mean… they were actually serious about this. My mind raced with all the ways such a preposterous arrangement could backfire. I couldn’t even entertain the notion — could I?

“You look unwell. Do you need some water?” Klaus asked me, a hint of amusement in his tone, and only then did I notice the sheen of sweat that had formed across my forehead.

“N-no,” I replied. I felt like I could melt into a puddle and slide onto the floor with the way their violet eyes bored through me, full of expectation. “It’s just that… I— I don’t know what to say. This feels like an ambush!”

Elias, still as flushed as ever, took another step toward me. He reached forward to gently take one of my hands in his own, the warmth of his fingers pleasant against mine.

“I’m sorry… w-we didn’t mean to make you feel like that,” he said, casting a glare back at his brother.

My apprehension spiked as I sensed the tension between the two Goldsteins. Surely this was a recipe for disaster. Surely I should just leave — walk away and pretend none of this ever happened.

But when Elias turned to face me again, his sincere gaze calmed my nerves, his pretty eyes transfixing me. “Listen, I… really like you,” he said. I could tell it was difficult for him to say, but also that he meant it.

“Y-you do?” I said, flustered. So I hadn’t imagined those times I’d caught him staring at me in class after all…

“Yes. And… I really want this to work. So I thought, maybe… w-we could just try something small, to start with? If you don’t like it… we c-can forget the whole thing.”

I blinked up at him. “I don’t know…” I trailed off as my curiosity got the better of me. “Try… what exactly?”

“He wants to kiss you,” came Klaus’s voice. I glanced behind Elias to see him sipping his tea again, watching me over the teacup rim, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “God, you two are so hopelessly flustered. You’ll both be a lot less nervous if you just get on with it.”

Elias’s cheeks went yet another, deeper shade of crimson. He chewed his lip and looked down at me earnestly. “Can I?” he asked.

For a moment I simply stared at his beautiful, expectant face, watching him worry his bottom lip with his teeth. The blood rushed to its swollen surface, so plush and red, and the gears in my head began to turn. If I kissed Elias, it seemed obvious Klaus would expect the same. I felt like that thought should have made me uncomfortable, but it did exactly the opposite. I pictured Elias kissing me, his lovely lips covering my own, and as soon as I came up for air having Klaus grasp my chin, tilt my head toward him, and pick right up where his brother had left off. Despite how nervous I was, the image took me by surprise, stirring something deep inside of me — something both frightening and exciting.

Against all better judgement, it spurred me on.

“A kiss…” I breathed. “O-okay, I guess so…”

Elias’s face broke into a relieved smile. “Come here, then,” he said, giving my hand a tug. I stood and looked up at him. His free hand came up to stroke my cheek, fingers sweeping back the hair stuck to my forehead. My heart pounded as his amethyst eyes flitted all over my face, pausing on my lips. And then he leaned in and kissed me.

I’d sometimes fantasized what it would be like to kiss him, and it was much like I imagined, at least at first: tender, and a little clumsy. So sweet, so… Elias. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, hesitant yet encouraged by the pleasant coaxing of his lips. When I felt his hands slide around my waist, I tensed up, but the tension quickly dissolved as he pulled me closer. I told myself I should be hesitating more, but his unexpected boldness made me yearn for him. I placed my hands on his shoulders, fingers gripping the rough fabric of his uniform.

The way his soft, warm lips moved against mine had me lightheaded, and I felt my knees going weak. Elias sensed this, perhaps. With our lips still joined, he guided me a few steps backward until I felt my thighs bump against Klaus’s desk.

“S-Sorry,” he breathed, pulling back slightly. I found myself mesmerized by his gorgeous, kiss-flushed face, and when I said nothing, he brought his lips to my ear. “Y-you’re so pretty. And it feels so nice to kiss you,” he whispered.

Was I dreaming? Was Prince Elias Goldstein really saying these things to me? His hot breath tickled the skin of my neck, and I closed my eyes again, savoring the feeling. That seemed to please him, because he pressed his lips to the shell of my ear, then to my jawline, and then lower still, to the curve of my neck. As he moved further downward, his kisses transformed, going from gentle pecks to lingering heat. I fought to stifle a whimper as he made his way to the hollow of my throat, and when I opened my eyes I found myself within full view of Klaus.

For a while, I’d blissfully forgotten anyone else was in the room at all. But as soon as Klaus’s eyes met mine, I felt like a rabbit who’d been sighted by a ravenous fox. The corners of his mouth quirked up into a devilish smile.

I realized then that Klaus had been the one to mastermind this entire thing — the look on his face made it obvious. He wore the expression of a villain whose diabolical plan had come to fruition. At first, I felt a flash of panic, my gut feeling urging me to push Elias away and make for the door. But I couldn’t tear my eyes from Klaus’s magnetic gaze, and an unfamiliar, wicked feeling welled up inside of me. It swallowed my doubt. It told me: you should get back at him for this.

So with Elias’s lips hot at my throat, I let a soft moan escape me. I squirmed a little, panted a little. All while looking Klaus dead in the eyes.

His smile widened. “That’s a dangerous game you’re playing,” he said. “So unexpected, coming from you. I’ll have to punish you for it when it’s my turn.”

At that, a spark like electricity pulsed through me, and I was compelled to taunt him even more. What had gotten into me? “Mm, Elias…” I groaned, biting my lip, eyes still locked onto his.

“The next name out of that mouth had better be mine,” Klaus warned, eyes flashing.

I could barely maintain my composure, but I still managed to push him a little further. “Elias…” I repeated.

Klaus gripped one arm of his chair, fingernails digging into the fabric. If he’d still been holding the teacup, it would have likely shattered in his hand. “That’s enough,” he said. “Come here.”

I almost didn’t expect Elias to comply, but he did. It pained me to feel his lips draw away from my skin, and to no longer feel his hands roaming my back. He gave me one final soft kiss on the lips before stepping aside, frowning, chest heaving.

“On my lap,” ordered Klaus.

Honestly, I’m ashamed to say that I didn’t hesitate, not even for one second. I went to Klaus as if in a daze — there was a sort of void where Elias had withdrawn, an emptiness I yearned to fill with more heat. I wasn’t even worried about what he had planned for me. I was incapable of thinking that far ahead.

As soon as I was within arm’s length, Klaus reached out and pulled me onto his lap. He positioned me so my back was pressed up against his chest, and even through our uniforms I could feel how firm and muscular it was. One strong arm snaked around me, holding me in place. His other hand made its way to the bit of exposed thigh between the top of my stockings and the hem of my skirt.

“You don’t get to tease me. Not today,” he growled against my ear. “Now, turn your head and look at me.”

He loosened his grip just enough to allow me to twist my body, to turn my head and lock eyes with him. Those beautiful eyes, so much like his brother’s but fiercer, sharper. Had anyone else but me ever gotten this close to both of them? I marvelled at the handsome, angular planes of his face, such a contrast to Elias’s softer, more boyish features. And then his smirking lips came down to cover mine.

Where Elias had set the kindling, Klaus was now lighting it. His kiss was anything but sweet. It was smoldering, demanding, as if he was trying to bruise me. The slight pain mixed with pleasure made my head spin, and I became boneless against him. Soft whimpers escaped my throat as he stroked and kneaded my thigh, fingers just barely creeping up under the hem of my skirt.

When he grazed his teeth along my bottom lip, I whined in response, and he took the opportunity to slip his velvet tongue inside. He tasted incredible, like the faintest hint of tea and sugar. As he explored my mouth, his tongue sliding hotly against mine, I blushed at the feeling that was mounting low in my abdomen.

When Klaus finally pulled away, we were both breathless. He was a feast for the eyes with his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. A satisfied smirk spread across his face, and then he pressed his lips to my ear once again.

“Look at Elias,” he breathed, and I turned. Elias was seated in the chair I’d sat in earlier, directly opposite us. At some point he’d taken off his jacket, vest, and tie, and undone the first two buttons of his dress shirt. His fingers twitched when our eyes met, and I swore I could sense how desperate he was to touch me.

Klaus chuckled and nipped my earlobe. “What do you think, should we invite him over here?” His hand moved further up my thigh. “Ask him to help out a little?”

My breath caught in my throat, and for the first time since I’d kissed Elias, I hesitated. For the first time, really stopped to think about what I was doing. Klaus’s hand was up my skirt, for crying out loud. Would Elias’s hand soon be there too? They’re brothers, I told myself. It’s beyond wrong.

But the lustful creature inside of my belly, the one I hadn’t known existed, reared its head once again. It devoured my nervousness, instead reminding me how they’d each kissed and touched me. How good it had felt. How perfect they were — a fantasy come to life.

And with the way Elias was looking at me, the way Klaus was pressed against me…

“Do you want to stop?” asked Klaus, sensing my trepidation.

I had the feeling that I’d reached a point of no return. I struggled to consider things rationally, but my mind insisted on presenting me with a depressing image of myself walking back to my dorm. Alone, frustrated, left to forever wonder what I’d passed up.

After a tense pause, I shook my head. “No,” I said, with as much conviction as I could muster.

Klaus’s hot lips went to my neck. “Good girl,” he purred, nipping me. “I promise you won’t regret it. Now… Elias?”

Without hesitation, Elias stood and moved closer, lowering himself to kneel on the floor before Klaus and I. He looked me up and down, eyes glazed over with want. As if in a trance, he reached up and caressed my cheek, ghosting his fingers down my jawline and neck until he reached the ribbon at the collar of my blouse. He gave it a tug; the knot slipped open and the ribbon was tossed aside. Klaus took advantage of my loosened collar and pressed a kiss to the curve of my shoulder. When I whimpered in response, Elias’s eyes flashed. Then, abruptly, he leaned forward and kissed me.

Emboldened, perhaps, by having watched Klaus and I before, Elias’s kiss was much more demanding this time around. I had to lean forward to kiss him back, which was difficult, as Klaus still had me anchored against him with one arm. The fingers of Klaus’s other hand were wedged between my thighs, and he wiggled them, coaxing my legs apart. I gasped when I realized just how far upward his hand had travelled, and Elias took the opportunity to slip his tongue between my parted lips. He traced the sensitive roof of my mouth with the tip, and a soft whine surfaced from my throat.

Klaus, not to be outdone, brought his lips to my neck once again and sucked at my pulse point hard enough to leave a bruise. I could never have imagined it would feel this good to have both of their mouths on me, and in such close proximity, too… Overwhelmed by the feeling, I barely noticed Elias’s hands move to the buttons on my blazer, swiftly undoing them.

He broke the kiss just long enough to whisper “I… want to kiss more of you. Okay?”

I nodded, breathless. Oh, this was moving extremely fast, but how could I possibly refuse when he looked at me like that?

Next, his fingers started on my blouse, and he moved his lips lower with each button he worked open, beginning at my collarbone. Completely overcome by sensation, I shifted my hips against Klaus, who hissed, the cracks in his self-control showing. Elias had managed to undo every button and was trailing searing hot kisses toward my breasts when I felt Klaus’s fingers work their way into my panties.

“K-Klaus!” I cried out as he dipped a finger between my folds.

“Oh…” he purred into my ear. “It didn’t take long to get you soaking wet. Such a bad girl… what a lovely surprise.”

Elias paused at hearing this, just for a moment, before returning to his ministrations.

I let out a sob as Klaus slid his finger over my clit. “Oh God,” I cried, “N-no, I can’t… this— this is way too much…”

“You don’t want it?” teased Klaus, gently probing near my entrance. Meanwhile, Elias’s lips had worked their way between my breasts.

“I— ngh… please…”

“Say it.”

“Yes…” I groaned, my cheeks burning with shame. “I do…”

He hesitated only a second before pushing a slender finger inside. I cried out, digging my nails into his thigh, and as he began to slide it in and out of me I dissolved into an incoherent, whimpering mess. I felt both of their breathing turn ragged against my skin as I writhed and moaned, sandwiched between them. Klaus soon slipped in a second finger, pumping faster, angling them to stroke my most sensitive spots. Wildfire coursed through my veins, and I rolled my hips desperately, pushing up against his hand. At the same time, Elias reached into my bra and extracted one of my breasts. I stared down at him, eyes wide, as he took my flushed, taut nipple into his mouth.

I didn’t know whose name to scream, so I screamed both. I prayed that no one happened to be walking past in the hallway, because they definitely would have heard me. If not the scream, the moans, as Klaus’s thumb circled my clit and Elias’s tongue circled my nipple.

As I ground against Klaus’s lap, I could feel his hardening arousal through his trousers, and more blood rushed to my face as I pictured how he would feel inside of me. Panting, I threaded one hand through Elias’s silken hair and reached the other hand behind me to grasp the back of Klaus’s head. Klaus was making soft little grunts against my ear in response to the bucking of my hips, and Elias had begun teasing my other nipple with the pad of his thumb.

Both brothers, working me over at the same time… it was absolute bliss. I felt heat creep over my entire body as I realized how close I was getting to an orgasm. But just when I thought I was about to come undone, Klaus withdrew his fingers from my core.

“N-no… Klaus, please!” I begged, panting, tilting my head back to look at him. This was too cruel, even for him.

“I said I would punish you for what you did earlier, didn’t I?” He smirked at me, eyes lust-hooded, and brought his fingers to his mouth. My eyes widened as I watched him suck them clean of my juices, one at a time.

Oh, it was embarrassing… mortifying, even. But also so, so hot.

“Mmm… Elias, you have to taste this,” he groaned.

Elias’s lips gave a slight pop as he released my nipple from the suction of his mouth. “Yes,” he said, his voice husky. “I want to.”

His hands went to my waist, locating the zipper on the side of my skirt, while Klaus nudged my open blazer and blouse off of my shoulders. Klaus then got to work on unhooking my bra while Elias’s fingers slid into the waistband of both my skirt and panties, gently tugging the fabric down my legs. I heard two soft thuds as both sets of clothing hit the ground. And just like that, with nothing else on besides my stockings and shoes, I was bared to the both of them.

A sudden wave of shyness overcame me, but it quickly dissipated as I felt Klaus’s hands come to my breasts, cupping them, sweeping his long, slender fingers over the sensitive skin. Fingers that had just been inside of me. I whined — my sex was throbbing with unfulfilled arousal, and he was teasing me yet again. But then I felt Elias’s soft lips brush the inside of my thigh.

“O-oh!” It occurred to me what he was about to do, and I tensed in anticipation.

“Relax,” cooed Klaus. “You’ll enjoy this.”

Elias’s hand came to my thigh, nudging my legs further apart as he kissed his way upwards. When he reached his destination, he paused to look up at me for a split second, eyes dark and lust-filled. And then he brought his hot, wet mouth to me, sliding his tongue between my slick folds, seeking my aching little nub.

“Elias!” I bucked and cried louder than ever the moment he made contact. I felt him draw away a bit, startled at my visceral reaction, and desperation set in. I placed my hand on his head, fingers grabbing a fistful of his golden tresses. “No, no… Elias, p-please, do that again!”

He picked up where he’d left off, savoring me with soft little licks at my clit that made me cry out his name over and over again. The sensation exploding through my body was indescribable. Sweet, bashful Elias… how could he be so good at this? All the while Klaus nibbled my neck and shoulders and toyed with my breasts, rolling hardened nipples between thumb and forefinger. As my orgasm neared, I became more unruly, bucking my hips like wild, and I felt Elias growl as he reached up to pin my legs down against his brother’s.

Klaus, maybe tired of hearing me scream a name that wasn’t his, moved one hand from where he was toying with my breasts to my chin, tilting my head so he could claim my lips. He kissed me as I sobbed against his mouth, and when he slipped his tongue inside I moaned at the realization that both Goldsteins were using their tongues on me… at the same time.

My burning arousal built to a crescendo. I was at the precipice. And it was when Elias, without warning, sucked on my clit that I was pushed over the edge.

“Yes, Elias!” I cried, breaking the kiss with Klaus. “Oh God, please, Elias — please don’t stop!”

He didn’t stop, and I came hard, screaming and bucking, riding out my orgasm with his searing tongue still on me. One hand gripped Elias’s hair, the other Klaus’s thigh as I convulsed between them, shockwaves of heat overcoming me, my world going blissfully blank.

Once the wave of pleasure began to subside, I slumped backwards against Klaus, resting my head on his shoulder. I basked in the afterglow of my orgasm, lulled into a daze by the rising and falling of his broad chest.

“You are… such a sight right now,” said Elias after a moment, his voice strained. I stared lazily down at those plush, pink lips of his as he licked them clean. Such a lovely thing it had done to me, that mouth. “I can barely stand to look at you…” he groaned.

Klaus’s soft chuckle reverberated through me. “I think my brother wants to fuck you,” he said.

My breath hitched and my pulse quickened at his words.

“Of course, he’s not the only one,” Klaus continued. “I can barely restrain myself from taking you right here on my lap.”

“O-oh…” I stammered, my mind suddenly racing with that image, making me once again aware of his hardness pressing into my backside.

Klaus caressed my cheek, gently guiding my face to look up at him. His lips were so close to mine that we seemed to breathe the same air. “You can decide,” he said. “Who should go first?”

And there it was — the part of this whole thing I’d seen coming, but also the most difficult part to wrap my head around. The huge taboo, the monumental hurdle.

Or, so I thought.

Even after what we’d just done, I expected the idea of having sex with both of them in the same room to perturb me at least a little. I stared back at Klaus, waiting for the wave of anxiety to hit me.

But no such feeling ever came. As his violet eyes pierced me, brimming with want, heated desire crept up through me. The wicked sensation his gaze had brought on earlier resurfaced. It made me feel powerful, like someone dangling a piece of meat just out of reach of a lion’s jaws.

“Well,” I breathed, “Elias did most of the work… maybe it should be his reward…”

Klaus scowled, clenching his jaw and shifting underneath me. “Oh, you’re full of surprises today. Just be warned… I won’t be able to hold back later. You’d better be ready for me.”

Below us, Elias smirked through his strained expression, a hand caressing my thigh. He reached out and took my hand, getting to his feet and pulling me up with him. “Come on…” he said, and Klaus stole a last kiss from my lips just before Elias led me toward the sofa across the room.

This was happening.

Elias sat down on the sofa, pulling me into his lap. I faced and straddled him, knees sinking into the soft cushions on either side of his legs. My nipples rubbed against the fabric of his shirt, and my still-slick core pressed against his arousal, hard inside of his trousers. I shivered when he rolled his hips, grinding it against me.

“There’s something about you… it drives me crazy,” he breathed, the deep crimson colour creeping back into his cheeks. His hands moved up over my hips, roaming my back, warm against my bare skin. I wanted to touch him like that, too, and so I worked open a few more buttons on his dress shirt, just enough to slip my hands inside and caress his chest. He groaned when my fingertips skimmed a nipple, and it set him off, eyes flashing with want. He kissed me fiercely, laying me down onto the sofa and covering me with his body. I ran my hands over his shoulders and up into his hair, pulse racing as he reached down to fumble with his belt buckle. I heard a zipper and the rustle of clothing, and then I gasped against his mouth as I felt the head of his member pressing at my folds. He gripped the shaft, guiding the tip to my entrance, and entered me.

“Mmm, Elias!” I moaned, breaking our kiss and digging my fingernails into his back. As he worked himself in, my body fought to adjust to the invasion, muscles clamping around him.

“So tight…” he groaned.

I flushed in embarrassment. “I— I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. It feels incredible…” he said. “A-almost there…”

At that he began to push in further. I gritted my teeth, fingers gripping the sofa cushion, and Elias buried his face into my hair, grunting. Once he’d taken me to the hilt, he looked into my eyes to gauge my reaction before slowly drawing out. I made a conscious effort to relax, and when he entered me again I could feel how much easier it was for the both of us. He began thrusting with longer lunges, and I felt my pleasure building as he filled me up, stroking my sensitive walls.

“Faster…” I pleaded, and it was like flipping a switch. He became instantly bolder, and I arched my back up into him as he kissed my neck, the thumb of one hand teasing my hardened nipple. He moaned and whispered my name against my skin as he fucked me, and it made me even more worked up to hear him coming apart.

“Harder,” I cried, urging him on. “Harder, Elias, please…”

His strokes became more frantic, hips snapping violently against me. I brought my hips up to meet his thrusts, crying out at the lovely sensation of him pounding into me, sliding my hands up under his shirt and scrabbling at the skin of his back with my fingernails.

Against my better judgement, I hazarded a glance toward Klaus.

I instantly regretted it.

Of course he was watching us — how could he not be? Unlike when I’d kissed Elias the first time, my cheeks went hot with shame the moment I locked eyes with the older Goldstein. And, unlike before, neither Klaus nor I had any self-control left. I was twisting beneath Elias, wild with bliss at his desperate thrusts. Klaus was groaning under the movement of his hand, which I could see between his legs, rubbing himself through his trousers.

“So close…” Elias moaned against my shoulder, turning my attention back toward him. I didn’t think I could come when he did — the exchange with Klaus had unnerved me too much. To distract myself, I focused my efforts on Elias’s pleasure, running my hands up over his firm torso, feeling the muscles working beneath his skin with each thrust. Remembering his reaction from before, I brought a thumb to one of his nipples, circling it.

That alone was enough to send him over the edge. He cried out into my hair, groaning and spasming against me. Just before he climaxed, he leaned back and pulled out of me, and I felt his hot, sticky seed spill onto my stomach.

He brought his gaze to me, panting. “Wow… that was…” he said, but didn’t manage to finish his sentence.

I couldn’t help but look him up and down. Post-orgasm, he was nothing short of mesmerizing: eyes half-lidded, a crimson flush across his entire body. But the longer I marvelled at him, the emptier I felt, maddeningly aware of my unfulfilled need.

“All right, that’s quite enough,” came Klaus’s voice after a moment. “Move aside.”

Elias seemed to come to his senses, reaching down to pull up his trousers and flashing me a slightly embarrassed look, as if he’d only just realized what we’d done in front of his closest relative.

Klaus stood, and as he began to move toward us, I noticed that he was holding his wand at the ready. For a moment I thought he was going to curse Elias.

“Emundo,” he said, pointing the wand at me instead, and in an instant Elias’s sticky seed disappeared from my stomach. As Klaus neared us, he growled. “I said move.”

Shooting his brother a reluctant frown, Elias complied, drawing away from me and slumping against the back of the sofa.

I made to sit up, but before I could, I was airborne. I yelped as Klaus snatched me up in his strong arms and carried me over to his desk. He dropped me unceremoniously onto it so I was perched at the edge, legs dangling.

Klaus had already removed his blazer and vest, and I watched as he began to loosen the knot of his tie, maintaining eye contact with me as he did. “The last time you were in my office, you dropped your wand, clumsy as you are,” he said, discarding the tie and moving on to the buttons of his white dress shirt. “Do you remember? When you reached down to pick it up, I caught a glimpse of the back of your thighs. After that, all I could think about for the rest of the day was bending you over my desk.”

The thought sent a shiver through me. I unconsciously licked my lips. Oh, if Klaus didn’t have a gift with words. “I-if that’s what you want…” I breathed.

He shot me a devilish grin. “Oh, no, I’ve seen enough of the back of your head for today. I want to watch the cute little faces you make when I fuck you.”

My aching core throbbed even harder at his words, and I swore my heart would burst out of my chest if I couldn’t touch him soon. I stared, transfixed, as he worked open the last button of his shirt, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. His body was dense with toned muscle, from his broad shoulders all the way to the sculpted V that disappeared into the waistband of his trousers. Enjoying my reaction, his grin grew even wider. Then, suddenly, he lunged for me. Pushing himself between my legs, his hands slid around my waist to pull me against him, and before I knew it his lips were covering mine.

I tried to hold my own and reciprocate, but it was useless. His kiss brimmed with savage lust, and I couldn’t keep up with the way his lips relentlessly battered mine. It hurt, with sometimes even our teeth clashing together, but I didn’t care. I whimpered against his mouth and threw my arms around his neck, sliding my hands over his well-muscled shoulders. He ground his hips against my wetness, and when I gave a gasp he chuckled, breaking the kiss.

“You think Elias fucked you hard?” he panted, the sound of his husky voice making me even wetter. To my shock, he buried a hand in my hair and grabbed a fistful, giving it a soft tug so my head was angled up at him. “He was gentle. I’m going to make you scream. But you have to beg me first.”

The ferocious heat that shimmered in his eyes sent a blinding wave of desire through me. I clawed at his back, fighting to move closer, but he held me firmly in place by the hair. “Klaus…” I whined. “Please… I need…”

“What do you need? Tell me.”

“Y-you…”

“Be more specific,” he growled.

My face went hot all the way to the tips of my ears, but I was willing to say almost anything at that point. “Inside of me…” I whispered.

His eyes flashed as that signature, satisfied smirk spread across his face. He released my hair, hands moving down to his belt buckle. I watched in anticipation as he freed his rock-hard arousal, and my breath hitched at the sight of its length.

With one hand, he nestled the tip of his erection at my entrance. This time, there was no struggle. I was so soaking wet and so warmed up from Elias that Klaus was able to sink into me with a single long lunge.

I threw back my head, crying out at the sensation. He let out a low moan, and when I brought my eyes to him I found him gazing down at where we were joined, my dark curls meeting his wiry golden ones. His hands then roughly gripped my hips, and he pulled me closer to the edge of the desk so he could bury his entire length inside me, hitting a spot that made me gasp.

I clenched my fingers into his shoulders. “Yes, like that…” I sobbed.

That was all he needed to hear. His grip on my hips tightened and he drew back before slamming into me again. He went so deep that it made my head spin. Then he began to fuck me, pistoning his hips again and again in brutal thrusts. It wasn’t long until he had built up a steady rhythm, each time going deeper and faster, pounding into me so hard that I feared the desk would tip over. I gripped his shoulders tighter, holding on for dear life, and he leaned in and claimed my lips with his. Our kiss was clumsy, interrupted by his thrusts, by our shared moans, or by our gasps for air.

When I had a chance I stole a glance toward Elias, who hadn’t moved, completely disheveled and slumped against the sofa. Still, his eyes were fixed on us. When he noticed that I’d caught him looking, his cheeks went bright red and he dropped his gaze.

I could feel the tension building again, guiding me toward an orgasm, and I began to bear down on Klaus, rolling my hips to meet his thrusts. He took notice and removed one hand from my hip, resting it on my pelvis instead, his thumb pressing into my folds.

“Fuck!” I screamed as he stroked my nub in time with his thrusts. “Oh, Klaus, yes… that feels so good!”

I felt him moan against my neck, his teeth raking the skin. “Oh, it’s cute when you curse…”

I whined and buried a hand in his hair, holding him to me, dangerously close to my tipping point. I could sense that he was close, too, his thrusts more erratic and his breathing ragged against my shoulder.

“You want to come, is that it?” he breathed, bringing his lips to my ear and making me shiver.

All I could do was sob and nod my head in response.

Klaus simultaneously pressed down on my aching nub and thrust into me as deep as he possibly could. Immediately, the aching tension that had built up inside of me exploded.

“Yes, Klaus, yes!” I screamed as I came, delirious and uninhibited, my walls clenching around him.

After a few more thrusts, he let out a long groan and shuddered against me, his shoulders tensing. His arms slid around me, anchoring me in place as he climaxed, and I felt a spurt of heat as his twitching cock released into me.

I rested my head on his shoulder as we slowly came down from our orgasms, holding each other, fighting to catch our breaths.

“Mmm,” Klaus hummed, the low rumble from his chest resonating through me. Brushing his lips up my jawline, he worked his way to my mouth and gave me a sweet, gentle kiss so unlike the ones he’d given me before. I groaned as I felt him pull out of me, and an awkward sort of shyness swept over me as he drew back, his body no longer covering mine.

He pulled up his trousers, smiling. “I enjoyed that… loved it, even,” he said.

“I… loved it too,” I admitted. To my dismay, I felt heat creeping back into my cheeks. Why should I be embarrassed after what we just did?

“Your blush is so cute,” he said, reaching down to pick up his shirt from the floor. Instead of putting it on, he wrapped it around me, draping it over my shoulders. He then brandished his wand, repeating the incantation from earlier, and the wetness that coated my thigh disappeared. I wondered vaguely if that spell could be used to clean up any spilled liquid, or if it was just for… that.

“Come,” he said, offering me his hand. I took it, hopping down from the edge of his desk, and was led over to the sofa. Exhausted and sore, I collapsed against the cushions next to Elias, with Klaus following on the opposite side of me.

And there I was, between them again.

I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to say or do. For a moment, the three of us were quiet, and my half-lidded eyes surveyed the room. Pieces of discarded clothing littered the floor, steam no longer curled up from Klaus’s forgotten teacup, and the desk sat at an awkward angle, jostled out of its usual spot. It all rushed back to me — what we’d done, how things had escalated so quickly.

And then, all of a sudden, laughter was pouring out of me.

“What’s so funny?” asked Klaus, tilting his head toward me, brows knitted in confusion.

I stopped to catch my breath. “I just… can’t believe this actually happened,” I said between giggles.

“I can hardly believe it either…” said Elias, and when I turned to him he reached up to stroke my cheek. The sleepy look in his eyes put me at ease, his light touch making me realize how much I yearned for closeness. I leaned into him, scooting down and resting my head on his shoulder, drinking in the warmth his body radiated. “But,” he continued, “it was fun, right?”

“Yes,” I said, coming down from my laughter. “It was. But… it’s a lot to take in.”

Klaus began to idly play with my hair, twirling the ends around his fingers, and it occurred to me that I’d never be able to look at those fingers again without blushing. “Fun, and... unexpected,” he said, lips curling into a lazy smirk. “I guess Elias and I are pretty good at sharing when we have to be.”


End file.
